pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaibun Ryō
Kaibun is a fictional character from the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. He lives in the Apple Woods/Oran Forest dungeons. Appearance Kaibun is actually considered a Shiny Ninetales. as such, his eyes are naturally red, he has silver fur and his nine tales are tipped with pale blue fur. Often taken for a demon or evil spirit. His fur is spotted with mud and is full of leaves and twigs. He doesn't bother to take care of his appearance at all. His eyes are also bloodshot from last of sleep and his teeth are yellowed, only reinforcing the belief of being a demon or evil spirit. Depending on if he has been discovered or not, he possibly could have clumps of dried blood in his fur from a previous attack. He also is covered with scars from the various beatings he has received due to being hunted by various Teams. Personality Kaibun is a kindhearted Ninetales that won't ever put a curse on anyone even they yanked one of his tails off. In fact, he wishes that he could turn back into a Vulpix again. That is because a lot of Pokémon consider him an evil spirit or demon that has come to kill them/steal their souls/take their children/curse them for eternity. If one would be willing to try and get to know him, they would find out that he wants to help others, but they won't even show themselves to him if he shows up thanks to the way he looks. As such, he would love to join a Rescue Team. Every so often, a Explorer Team or Rescue Team comes along to get rid of him. He either runs away after being attacked or the Team runs away scared once they see him. Due to this, he has become greatly nocturnal, though a major insomniac. He barely gets 25 hours of sleep a week. He also has become quite shy, opting to reveal himself only when necessary. Abilities Flash Fire - This Natural Ability allows Kaibun to soak up Fire-Type moves and dish out his own at a higher power. Survivalist - This Honed Ability stems from being hunted. He is able to stay quiet when on the move, evade being detected when he needs to be, and the knowledge of how to keep himself healthy when living off the land in dungeons. Moves Kaibun hasn't been shown to use many moves. However, he has used at least one. Flame Burst - First used against Team Babylon, a team consisting of a Whimsicott, Scrafty, and an Ampharos, He used this to separate a Poochyena, Ada Hackett, that was assisting him at the time, and Team Babylon in their fight. Relationships Team Babylon As a whole, Kaibun doesn't really have many feelings toward Team Babylon. He doesn't know who they are, but he knows why they were attacking him. Ada Hackett Kaibun was surprised when this Poochyena decided to help him. He feels responsible for the fact that she got dragged into his mess. Trivia Kaibun absolutely hates the name Bun-kun, and if anyone calls him that, they're likely to get hit with a Will-O-Wisp/Hex combo or Flame Burst depending on his current mood. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters